


Leah Kazuno: Origin

by SnickersBar



Series: Hero Idol Project One Shots [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, best girl nozomi, bnha alternate universe, love live, love live alternate universe, love live saint snow, saint snow is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar
Summary: Leah Kazuno is a young girl who loves heroes. She adored watching videos of All Might, Hawks and other Pro Heroes. However, she was born and raised in a family of villains, yakuza members to be more precise. After a horrible accident, Leah runs away from home, hoping to find someone that can bring back the meaning of life to her.





	Leah Kazuno: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused on what this story is about, check out my main story Love Live! Hero Idol Project. On another side note, this is my second one shot unrelated to the main story.

Pro Heroes were people I adore. Although some's motives are questionable, majority are great people with a sense of justice.

I typed in the website on my laptop and searched for a video. It was a super old clip, but it is like a relic and treasure to me.

"I am here!" The voice echoed from my laptop and all across my room. My eyes widened with a spark of life. All Might... the number one hero. He is everyone's idol, the person I look up to and I hope to be one day.

"Leah! Dinner's ready!" Mother called from downstairs. I quickly turned off my laptop and rushed downstairs. Mother was always an amazing cook. A huge array of dishes laid out on the table. Ramen, chicken, you name it.

"Leah," Father spoke while I was wolfing down my bowl of rice. "The three of us have to leave for a couple days tonight. You can take care of yourself, right?"

"Yeah sure," I replied nonchalantly. "It's not like I want to get involved in your villain work."

"But soon once you grow up you have to continue our legacy," Father spoke harshly. I just rolled my eyes at his comment. "Your mother and I worked really hard to get this job and train your sister to be one of us."

"You can't mold me into someone I don't want to be," I rebutted. "Think about all the innocent live you're taking by smuggling drugs and weapons all around Japan!"

"Who cares about others?" Mother suddenly cut in. "As long as we have money to sustain ourselves we'll be fine!"

"That's being selfish! Is that what you abuse Quirks for? I know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Listen to what your mother says!" Father slammed the table, and the plates flew up for a few milliseconds. "You're in the family, you follow our footsteps. Understand?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled as I got of the chair. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

-

I was watching a documentary on the number three hero, Hawks. He was a seriously handsome guy, with amazing red wings. He's probably my second favorite hero next to All Might.

"You do know that you'll eventually have to become one of us, don't you?" Sarah, my sister, opened my room door. "Watching Pro Hero videos won't make you into one."

"What if I don't want to become one of you?" I said. "You're making lives miserable for others."

"Everyone has a Quirk now, they can defend themselves!" She replied.

"Whatever it is, you're hurting others. And I will not be a part of that."

"Fine. You'll find your path eventually." Sarah shut my room door. There were a few stepping sounds from my sister's footsteps before I heard the front door shut. I was left at home, which I didn't mind at all.

I went back to watching the show on Hawks, a literal angel.

-

Days passed by quickly. It was night, and I was sitting on the couch watching yet another documentary, but this time on the Pro Hero Kamui Woods.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! There was an accident on a railway that caused a total of seven lives that were lost. Among them were-"

I switched to another channel showing the same Kamui Woods show. "They don't have to interrupt my show with those news."

The front door swung open.

"Onee-chan?" I said. "Welcome home! Where's Mother and Father."

Sarah limped towards me. She had bruises on her face and arm and scratches on her leg. There also were a few burn marks on her outfit.

"The Pro Heroes... got them..." She muttered before collapsing on the coach next to me. "They... saved me but were killed."

I felt my eyes suddenly feel heavy. Eventually tears started to flow down my cheeks, but I wiped them away quickly.

"Why are you crying?" Sarah said. "You are not supportive of our motives, and you always talk back to them when things didn't go your way."

"They still brought me into this world!" I shouted as the tears in my eyes slowly subsided.

"You're ungrateful about that," Sarah muttered.

I stopped crying. The sorrow in my heart suddenly transformed into rage and anger. I felt my fists suddenly began to shake as it targeted my sister.

But I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. She was family after all. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, silently sobbing.

I slammed the door and faceplanted onto my pillow. I heard some murmuring noises and realized my laptop was on.

"Illegal drugs and weapons were discovered in the train," It was the news from the television just now. "A few suspects were now taken into custody. A few bodies of the offenders were found in the accident as well."

My face became flushed. My parents were in that train. 

I couldn't take this broken, fractured life anymore. I took my laptop, wallet and a few other miscellaneous items and dropped them into my bag. I grabbed my hung up jacket and donned it.

I quickly took a piece of paper and wrote down something.

 _Onee-chan, don't bother looking for me. I'm going to find my own life now._ I placed the note on my bed. I opened the window in my room and jumped down from it. My house was only two stories, so I landed on the ground with minimal injury.

 _Where the hell do I go?_ I thought.

-

Before I knew it I was on a train. Wherever I end up, I hope it's worth it.

Tokyo. It was around midnight when I arrived here. The place was rather empty surprisingly, although Tokyo was supposed to be the most alive at night.

"Anyone h-here?" I said softly, my voice echoed across the alley.

I felt something following me. I turned behind, looked up, and looked back in front, but the place was still empty.

"Alright, we got one," I heard someone whisper softly.

Who's there?" I muttered.

I felt my bag get ripped out from my shoulders.

"Oh boy! A laptop! This is some good shit right here," I turned behind and saw a man with orange hair and a green mask. I backed up and felt my palm touch someone.

"Watch where you're going kid," I looked behind and saw a huge man with large arms. He reached his hand to my jeans and pulled out my wallet. "This is gold right here!"

"Ah!" I screamed and ducked as he swiped his fist at me. Thank God I activated my Quirk to read his moves.

"We're going to make a lot of money selling these!" The green masked one said.

"Give it back!" I demanded, trying to sound as stern as possible.

"Tch, what can a little girl like you do?" The big one suddenly charged towards me. I saw it coming. I jumped to the side and he crashed against his comrade.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" He hissed. After that, the green one ran straight towards me. _Maybe I can touch his shoulder and try to read his mind..._ I tried to strategize.

But he immediately grabbed my shoulder and pinned me against the cold brick wall.

"I'm in a bad mood today," The big one crept towards me as the masked one held me in place. "I think I'll break your neck to make myself feel better,"

"No!" I screamed as tears pooled out from my eyes.

"Say goodbye," I watched as his fist prepared by moving backwards, aiming for my head.

But it didn't advance on me. Instead, a red stick-like item was sticking out from the shoulder. He howled in pain as another piece came down from the sky and embedded itself in his other arm.

He toppled backwards and laid on the ground. The other one stared in surprise, before I felt his arms lose grip of my shoulders. I looked up and saw him flying. Wait... there were two figures flying.

He was dropped next to his partner. I scanned the area and quickly retrieved my stolen items.

The other person descended in front of me. He had bright red wings, and orange goggles, and he looked like the Pro Hero Hawks.

Wait... He is the Pro Hero Hawks!

"Wait... are you really the Pro Hero Hawks?" I said in disbelief.

"Well... yeah," Hawks laughed. "These villains are the Reservoir Dogs. They managed to break out of prison, and half of the team attacked you."

Without thinking, I ran up to Hawks and gave Hawks a hug. Crap! What was I thinking?

"Oh," He muttered. "Where are your parents?"

"Ummm,' I tried to find the correct word. "They..."

"Shh, don't continue." Hawks said. "I'm sorry for what happened to them."

Hawks let go of my grip from him.

"I'll go turn in these guys first. You'll follow me to the police station." Hawks instructed. I nodded.

-

I was in the interview room. It was a box-like room with a grey interior and a one-way mirror inside.

The door opened.

"Hello, I'm Detective Tsukauchi," The person who entered introduced himself. "You were wandering the streets alone. What happened?"

"My parents died, and I had nowhere to go," I blatantly said. "Then the villains attacked me, tried to steal my stuff."

"Do you have any legal guardians? Any siblings or anything?" Tsukauchi asked me. I began to sweat. Should I tell him the truth?

"No," I eventually replied. He nodded and wrote it down in notebook.

"Okay, I'll let you off now." He said. He placed an arm on my shoulder as I left.

I passed by Hawks waiting in the hallway. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Maybe I have a small crush on him...

"I'm not done with you," Tsukauchi said as we entered the main counter. "I'll try to find a legal guardian for you. In the meantime, I'll let you stay at Hawks' place."

"Wait, really?" I cried in disbelief. He nodded.

"Hawks was actually on the way home when he saw you getting attacked," Tsukauchi explained. "So since he's going back now, he agreed to let you stay at his place."

Hawks suddenly entered the lobby.

"Hawks!" I ran up to him and gave him another hug.

"Wow, you really are a people person," He joked. He's probably playing dumb. "Okay, Tsukauchi-san, I appreciate working with you."

"It's nothing," Tsukauchi replied.

The two of waved waved by to Tsukauchi as we left the police station.

"So you're parents are gone?" Hawks said as I entered his car.

"Yeah," I said. "They were in the train accident that happened yesterday."

"Must be tough for you," Hawks commented as he started up the engine. "What do you aspire to be?"

"I want to be a Pro Hero like you," I answered. "Seeing you and heroes like All Might save others is something I have been admiring since I was a child. My parents being villains were not supportive of my motives."

"It's okay, as long as you're working to be someone you want to be," Hawks smiled. "If you want to be a Pro Hero, I'd recommend you U.A Girls' High, which is opening next year."

"I know. I always try to work towards my goal but my parents were always stopping me, along with my sister." I said.

"Well soon you're life will change for the better," He said as he pulled out to the parking lot. "Guest room is on the second floor turn right. I'll make some supper for you. Does takoyaki sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I replied as I got out of the car. 

-

The next day came quickly. I was sitting on Hawks' couch surfing the internet on my laptop.

"U.A Girls' High..." I muttered as I googled the schools with Hero Courses I can enter.

I went onto YouTube to find some videos of U.A. I checked out the trending page, and the number one trending was the train accident news.

"The person who caused the accident is still unidentified," The reporter stated. "But investigators assumed the person to be either a Pro Hero or a vigilante."

"Leah-chan," Hawks grabbed my attention. "We have a visitor,"

Hawks opened the front door and a tall, purple-haired woman came in. Her hair was tied up in two long ponytails and her outfit was rather casual, a brown jacket and tattered jeans.

"Hello, my name's Nozomi Tojo," She introduced herself. "You must be Leah Kazuno, right?"

"Mhm," I replied.

"I'll be your legal guardian from today onward," Nozomi smiled. 

"Well, kid. I guess this is goodbye," Hawks said. "I already packed your things, so-"

I ran up to him and gave him another hug. Hawks is a serious blessing to this world.

"Okay, calm down," Hawks laughed. "I wish you look on your path to becoming a hero,"

"And I wish you luck on continuing to serve us," I replied. Hawks rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I waved goodbye to Hawks one more time as I left his house.

As I entered Nozomi's car, she eventually began to start bonding with me.

"So you want to be a Pro Hero?" She asked.

"Yep. My parents were villains, so naturally they don't want me to become something the family hates."

"Well then, let's talk about your Quirk."

"My Quirk? Well... I can read the mind of whoever I come into contact with."

"That's an interesting Quirk," Nozomi commented. "You know, I'll train you to be a Pro Hero. Is that alright?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

-

Nozomi's house was very modern. The second floor had a big room, and her office was spotless and neat.

"So you're the number 12th Pro Hero?" I asked as I pointed to a plaque that said "No. 12th Pro Hero". She nodded.

"I was from U.A High. Many people ridiculed me because of my Quirk. However, I eventually became the top student in U.A until I graduated."

"And what is your Quirk?" 

"In fact, I'll show you right now." Nozomi smirked as she touched my shoulder. She pressed a button on her desk and the shelves, lamps, and tables suddenly get sucked into the ground. "I also use my office as a training ground for internships."

 _Wait, I forgot to activate my Quirk!_ I thought as she stood opposite me.

"Alright, show me what you got." Nozomi said.

I tensed up and ran straight at her. She was just standing still. Maybe I can...

She sidestepped as I raised my palm at her. She grabbed my arm and flung me over her head and onto the floor behind her.

"Such a cliche move," She commented. I got up and examined her carefully.

One of her eyes was purple, my eye color. I quickly focused again and charged straight at her. My hand raised upwards this time to contact with her head.

But as I brought it down, she jumped back and my hand swiped the air.

"What kind of Quirk are you using?" I whispered. She just smiled.

"You'll find out soon," She said. I was still looking at the ground as she landed a punch on the side of my face. I toppled over to the side and lay on the ground.

"You've got a long way to go," Nozomi said.

"What is your Quirk?" I finally said.

"Alright, I'll explain it to you," Nozomi replied. I noticed her left eye changed back to her normal green color. "Whenever I come into contact with someone, I get to see from their point of view. It's called "Perspective"."

"Now I see why you were looked down upon in school," I added. "No pun intended."

"That's fine. Others judge Quirks by what they know of them, but not by their usage. But we're going out of topic here. I'll train you to become a Pro Hero like me. What school would you like to enter?"

I got up and dusted myself off. "U.A Girls' High."

-

Every day, whenever I got up, Nozomi was always waiting at her office. She trained me day by day, and soon I learnt her combat style. Our Quirks are somewhat similar, so it was pretty easy for me to pick up her style of fighting and defense.

"You're improving," Nozomi said as she dodged another one of my attacks. "But there's still a lot of room for improvement."

I threw out a few more quick punches. She was dodging them really quickly. I sped up, moving my legs at the same time and advanced towards her.

Eventually I stopped punching and instead raised my leg upwards, my knee striking her right on the chin.

Nozomi backed up and held the impact point.

"Oh my God! Nozomi-sensei, I'm so sorry!" I walked up to her, but she glared at me and threw a palm in my face.

"That was a great move, but you still let your guard down," Nozomi commented. "See me as your opponent, not a friend. That way, you'll concentrate better."

I got back up. Nozomi was right. I needed concentration. My Quirk is powerful, but I was not using it to my fullest potential.

"Come at me with everything you got," I muttered. Nozomi smiled. She looked proud, accomplished. She could see my confidence rising every second I was training with her.

"You're going to reach your fullest potential, I can see it." Nozomi commented. I snickered and prepared another flurry of attacks against her.

-

"You're still studying?" Nozomi opened my room door. Yes I was. It was midnight, and my light was still on as I carefully skimmed through books on heroes and training. Hell, I even had a documentary of Endeavor playing in the background.

"I need to pass the written," I said. "Even if I can't beat the robots like you said, I want to at least get into General Studies."

"I've never seen someone as diligent as you," Nozomi said.

I smiled. She closed the door and left me to do my own things.

-

Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became months. It was finally time to test my skills.

I put on my shoes next to the door as Nozomi walked up to me.

"The Entrance Exam is going to be difficult for you," Nozomi explained. "You're against steel robots in the practical. Just do well for the written, okay?"

"Okay, Nozomi-sensei," I got up and gave her a tight hug. "I'll do this for you."

-

The written went by in a flash. It was a cake walk for me. All the studying I did was worth it. But now it was the practical, and I was pretty scared.

Present Mic explained the exam almost like Nozomi did. She was not going to do well.

Eventually the briefing was over and everyone took their spot in front of the entrance of their testing site.

As I advanced, I brushed against a person. She had brown hair, and was sweating nervously.

"Ah, sorry!" She cried as I bumped into her. I turned my head to her direction.

"You doubt your ability to handle your Quirk," I said blatantly. God, what was I thinking! "It's fine, I don't expect myself to pass the practical either."

I walked past her and in front of the door.

The gate opened.

I stood and viewed the inside. It was a city setting.

"Get ready, GOOOO!" Present Mic's voiced boomed. 

I took a deep breath and stepped into the arena. This is my first step into becoming a Pro Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hoped you enjoyed this one shot and origin story! In the main story, Leah is more reserved and calm, but here is how she really feels after her haunting past. I may do more origin stories in the future, maybe Kanan or Umi. But for now, here's Leah's one. You can check out the main story, Love Live! Hero Idol Project to understand better.


End file.
